Blossoms of the Dawn Treader
by Dryad of the Narnian Woods
Summary: AU: It's The Voyage of the Dawn Treader with a little twist! Fun surprises in store for everyone! Read to find out! Rating for later chapters. Reviews are welcome and most encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossoms of the Dawn Treader**

**A Narnian Fan Fiction**

**Summery: AU: It's _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ with a little twist! Fun surprises in store for everyone! Read to find out!**

**A.N: I promise you this story is worth a read. The first few chapters have already been written. I post new chapters after getting reviews on the previous chapter. Yup, that's how I roll. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Drinian, captain of the Dawn Treader, looked out at the sea trying to keep busy. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here or anything like that. He was a man of the sea. There was nothing he loved more than the ocean. The sky extending as far as the eye can see all over the ocean in every which way. It was the very symbol of freedom.

Drinian brushed his hand through his dark brown hair. Just another day on the ocean...

…

Greenish/blue waves flowing gently through a vast ocean, a purple sail rippling through the wind; this was what Edmund, Lucy and Eustace saw right before they plunged headfirst into the water, through the picture frame.

Eustace's scream was drowned out when water got into his mouth…

…

Jennifer Lyn was at an art museum, and there was one picture in particular that had caught her eye. It was of a ship that was painted to look as if it was sailing straight toward you. It looked slightly vi-kingish, because of the dragon's head at the very front of the ship, but then, it looked much nicer than a vi-king's ship.

Jennifer couldn't take her eyes off of it. The whole painting looked so real.

Right when she thought this, the painting really did seem to come to life! The waves began rolling up and down, you could see the ship go down one wave, then come up another. As soon as this happened, she also noticed that she felt a slight breeze that seemed to be coming from the painting!

Refusing to believe what she was seeing, Jennifer cautiously stepped forward to inspect the painting closer. When she did this, the picture seemed to get much larger and she ended up standing on the picture frame.

Jennifer looked behind herself to see if anyone else saw what was happening to her. When she looked away, she suddenly lost her balance and went tumbling into the ocean.

Jennifer didn't have time to wonder how she had ended up inside of a picture; she was too busy keeping her head above the water and swimming toward the only thing in sight: the ship, which had turned out to be very real. It was far more than just a painting now.

Suddenly, something grabbed her, and she was dragged down into the water. She fought to get up into the air again, and when she finally broke her head out from under the water she saw that the thing that had pulled her down was a boy, probably twelve years old. He was panicking like heck.

Jennifer was too out of breath to ask him how he got there. She turned her attention back to the ship. Right when she did, she saw a white figure dive from the side of the ship. There were now people leaning over the edge of the ship, shouting and running back and forth.

Jennifer reached the side of the ship a few seconds before the others. It turned out that there were three other people in the water. (Not including the guy who jumped off the ship a few minutes ago.) There was a lot of communication between the guy who jumped and the people on deck. They lowered a rope and Jennifer was harnessed in it first. Then the men pulled her up on deck.

There Jennifer stood gasping up on deck. Someone rushed up to her and tossed a blanket around her shoulders. She thanked him then turned to watch as the others were pulled up on deck.

Everyone was breathing hard for a few seconds. This gave Jennifer time to see what the others were like. The boy who had jumped had blonde hair. She decided that he seemed to be around the age sixteen. He was slightly taller than herself, dripping wet, and pretty darn cute.

She looked at one of the other boys. He was about her height. He had dark hair and wore clothes that she was sure hadn't been worn by anyone for ages. He seemed to be around thirteen.

The other boy was the one who had pulled her down under waves when they had still been in the water. He was a little shrimp. (That was what she called boys who had no muscles whatsoever.) And to top it off, he was crying. Actually crying! Because of what? Jennifer had no idea.

The last person they had pulled up was a girl. She had brown hair and appeared to be around twelve. She too, was wearing clothes that were _way_ out of date.

Suddenly, the girl (who was apparently the only other girl on board) looked up at the guy who had dived off the ship and her face lit up.

"Ca—Ca—Caspian!" she gasped.

The tall blonde boy, (Caspian) grinned, and the other boy (the one who wasn't crying) smiled too and shook hands with Caspian, and the girl hugged him. Apparently, they all knew each other.

Out of their joy to see each other, they had temporarily forgotten about Jennifer and the crying boy. Jennifer hated being ignored and now she was feeling left out. (A feeling she knew all too well at her High School.)

"Um, hey?" Jennifer said, waving to get their attention. "I don't want to break up your happy reunion, but um, yeah… I'm still here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you," the girl said. "I'm Lucy."

"I'm Jennifer."

The other two introduced themselves. The other boy's name turned out to be Edmund. During this introduction, Jennifer learned that Caspian was the King around this place.

"And who is your friend?" Caspian asked, turning to the boy who was _still_ crying.

"Don't look at me; he's not _my_ friend," Jennifer said, taking a step backwards.

Suddenly, the boy stopped crying long enough to start yelling, which turned out to be far more annoying than the crying had been. "Let me go! Let me go back. I don't _like_ it!" the boy cried.

Caspian's eyebrows went up slightly. "Let you go? But where?"

The boy ran to the side of the ship as if he was looking for something. Apparently, he didn't find whatever he was looking for, because when he turned back around, his face looked absolutely pitiful.

"Hey! Rynelf," said Caspian to one of the sailors standing near by. "Bring spiced wine for their Majesties." He turned back to look at them. "You'll need something to warm you up after that dip."

But Jennifer was confused. "Whoa, wait a minute; you called _them_, your majesties? But I thought _you_ were the king." Jennifer paused, then mimicking the voice of a three-year-old, she added, "This is all too much for my small head."

Caspian grinned, apparently thinking what she said was funny, then got serious and explained. "They ruled my kingdom, Narnia, hundreds of years ago when they first got here from their own world. Then they left, and years and years later, they returned to help me take the throne that was rightly mine. And now they've come back again." Caspian then noticed the confused look on Jennifer's face. "Did I just confuse you?" he asked.

Jennifer nodded, with the confused look still on her face. "Um… yeah it's a little confusing, but I think I've got it."

At this point, Rynelf returned with the wine. Since Jennifer was cold and wet, she decided to taste it.

"Hmm… that's good. Not as good as Champagne or a Pina Colada, but it's not bad," Jennifer said.

Apparently the boy, (Jennifer learned later that his name was Eustace) didn't agree with Jennifer about the spiced wine. He spat it out and demanded some drink that sounded nasty.

"This is a merry shipmate you've brought us, Brother," Caspian said to Edmund.

"Yeah, bro," Jennifer agreed. "Why'd ya do it? If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have a headache right now."

And her headache was about to get much worse, for at that second, Eustace began yelling again. Jennifer turned to see what the source of his annoyance was this time.

Out of the ship's cabin came a mouse. But not the sort of mice that Jennifer was used to seeing. This one was standing (on its hind legs) two feet up from the ground. It had dark fur, and wore a belt with a sword dangling from it. It was the most unusual thing that Jennifer had seen yet.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy and Edmund exclaimed, running toward it.

The mouse did an elegant bow then spoke in a high-pitched voice. "My humble duty Your Majesty," it said to Lucy. "And to King Edmund too. Nothing but your Majesties' presence was lacking to this glorious venture."

"Ugh!" Eustace wailed. "Take it away! I hate mice! And I never could I never could bear performing animals. They're silly and vulgar and—and sentimental!"

There was a pause, and then Reepicheep spoke. "Am I to understand that this discourteous person is under your Majesties protection? Because, if not…"

Suddenly, Reepicheep was interrupted by Lucy and Edmund sneezing.

"What a fool I am to keep you all standing here in your wet things," said Caspian. "Come on below and get changed. I'll give Lucy and Jennifer my cabin of course, but I'm afraid we have no women's clothes aboard. You'll have to make do with mine."

Jennifer didn't mind this very much. She thought guy's clothes were nice and comfortable. And anyway, it was only until her own clothes dried.

Jennifer looked down at her wet clothing that was sticking to her skin. She was wearing black jeans with tons of pockets, and a blue T-shirt. She didn't like the shirt. She always kept it in her locker at school in case of an emergency, and it so happened that that day at school before she had gone to the museum and seen the picture of the ship, that Stacy (a mean girl at her school) had spilled juice on her shirt during lunch, and Jennifer had to wear the blue T-shirt.

Jennifer hated Stacy. She made her life miserable at school. But that was all behind her now that she had found her way into this other world. Maybe she'd never have to go back. Jennifer could care less if she never got back. Her mother was dead, and her father was an alcoholic who cared nothing for her.

Suddenly Jennifer noticed that she was standing in Caspian's cabin. It was a nice little room with beautiful carvings embedded in the woodworks. On the left, there was a small window with purple curtains. All in all, it looked rather pretty. The only thing that concerned her was the bed. There was only one. But Jennifer decided that she wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor. (She did that a lot anyway back at her old home when she didn't want to sleep in the house for fear that her father may get drunk and want to kill her.)

Caspian was speaking. "Now if you two will just let me get some things for myself, then I'll leave you girls to change. Just fling your wet things out the door. I'll have them taken to the galley to be dried."

Lucy sighed happily. "Jennifer, I feel that we are in for a lovely time."

"Yeah," Jennifer grinned. "I totally agree."

* * *

**Author Note: It would make me very happy if you reviewed! What do you think of Jennifer??? I swear she's not going to be a Mary-Sue. You'll see this in upcoming chapters, so please stay with me.**

**And please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Okay, so this story is going to follow the main plot line, only I will go more deeply into the characters, and you will see more of the crew that you don't see much of in the book cuz the book mostly shows all the exciting times; it hardly ever shows the many **_**peaceful**_** nights that took place on the Dawn Treader.**

**Now before I go on any farther, I must let you know that Jennifer is the only OC in this story. Of course, as I said before, I will be working with some of the less known characters like Drinian and Rhince. I love those guys, but I don't know why. So yeah, I plan to have them in the story a lot.**

**One more thing, if you see a few differences about how I describe the Dawn Treader, I want you to know that I'm not making mistakes. This is an AU, and I'm doing it on **_**purpose!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Caspian's clothes were very different from the ones that boys wore back on Earth and this caused Jennifer to be a bit hesitant about putting any of them on, for fear of looking stupid. She finally decided on sandy colored pants, and she dug through the small wardrobe and found a red shirt which reminded her of the red shirt that Will Turner wore in Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. (She loved those movies.)

When she was done, she looked at Lucy who had tied a cape together at her hips to make a skirt. When Lucy saw Jennifer's clothes, she did a double take.

"Why do you keep wearing boy's clothes?" she asked Jennifer.

"Well apparently _these_ are boy's clothes…" Jennifer began, but Lucy interrupted her.

"What I mean is the pants," Lucy said. "Girls shouldn't wear pants."

"Haha!" Jennifer laughed, then she noticed that Lucy wasn't laughing with her. "Whoa, you were serious?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh, um… well where I come from, girls where pants just as much as boys. Yeah, we were skirts and dresses too, but only when we're going somewhere nice or we're about to go out on a date… unless you're trying to ditch the guy; that changes everything."

Lucy shook her head. "That's a very strange place you come from."

Jennifer wanted to retort that it was the same place that Lucy was from, only a few hundred years ahead, but she decided not to. There was no reason to start getting in a fight on her first day here on board the ship.

…

Apparently, this wasn't going to be "just another day at sea" after all. Drinian heard from the sailors that they had picked up four people who had somehow ended up in the middle of the ocean with no boat or even a raft to keep them afloat.

At that moment, Drinian saw Caspian leading some other boy (apparently one of the four that they had picked up) up to meet him.

"Drinian, this is King Edmund," Caspian said.

"It truly is a pleasure," Drinian said politely.

"Thanks," Edmund said in return.

Suddenly, two girls came up to meet them. Well actually, only one of them could be called a mere _girl_. The other one was taller, a few years older, and well on her way to becoming a young woman. So these were the people they had rescued from the water. For a moment, Drinian wondered where the fourth was.

"Ah, there you are," Caspian said, addressing the two girls. "We were just waiting for you two. This is my captain, the Lord Drinian. Drinian, this is Jennifer Lyn and Queen Lucy."

Drinian went on his knees and kissed Lucy's hand, then Jennifer's. When he noticed that Jennifer looked like she was feeling a bit awkward, he withdrew from her and stood up again. He thought that he'd find her still looking awkward, so he was pleasantly surprised when instead she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Drinian," Jennifer said.

Drinian bowed. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Lyn."

Jennifer started feeling awkward again. It wasn't because of Drinian's or anyone else's behavior, it was just because she was meeting all these people who were so important. They were either royalty, or a lord of some sort. When she, on the other hand, was just a regular high school girl and now she was beginning to feel unimportant.

"Um actually…" Jennifer said, attempting a smile. "I'm just Jennifer."

"Well anyway," Caspian was saying. "We want to talk."

For the next few minutes, Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy were catching up with each other. First they were talking about some time difference that Jennifer didn't understand, and then Caspian started talking about what was going on in his kingdom and all that.

Feeling left out, and she didn't want to interrupt their catching up _again_, Jennifer silently slipped away unnoticed.

She went down the stairs of the fighting top and began walking about on deck. Soon she came to the other side of the ship. There were two flights of stairs on either side of the deck leading up to a smaller, higher deck. She went up there to explore and saw a small door that led to the dragon's mouth at the head of the ship were there was a place for a look-out.

Jennifer went back down the stairs to the main deck. Between the two stairs was a door. She peeked inside just to see what was there. It was the bunk room where the crew slept during the night when they weren't on duty. It was empty except for one man sitting on one of the small hammock-like beds. Not wanting to disturb him, Jennifer decided she should leave, but before she could, the man noticed her.

"Hello there," he said in a friendly manner. "I wasn't aware that we had a lady on board."

Since he noticed her, Jennifer decided that she might as well come all the way into the room.

"Well technically, I've only been on for about thirty minutes. We just got picked up. Somehow we got stuck in the middle of nowhere."

The man stood up from the bunk and walked toward a table with three chairs at the corner to the left of the entrance. He sat down at one of the chairs, and Jennifer came over and sat at one of the others.

"We?" the man asked. "Who's we?"

"Oh, me and three other people. I just met them when we got lifted on board."

"I see," the man said. "Well in that case, I should introduce myself. My name is Rhince; I'm one of the crew members."

Jennifer gave a genuine smile. Finally, another normal person like herself. No majesty or lord, just a normal crew member. "I'm Jennifer."

"It's very nice to meet you," Rhince said. "Forgive me for being so inquisitive, but how did you end up in the ocean in the middle of nowhere?"

Jennifer sighed. "Well, it's a long story. Apparently, I'm not from this world at all. According to the others, I got here by magic."

Rhince eyes sparkled with excitement when he heard this. "Another world? Magic? Please go on."

And so Jennifer told him how she had left school early when Stacy publicly humiliated her in front of the whole school and how she had ended up at the museum, seen the painting of the ship and ended up falling into it.

Rhince listened with vast interest. Apparently this was all very fascinating to him. When she finished with her story, Rhince gave a short whistle. "That is so amazing. You must be very brave not to have panicked when you landed in the water. I do not know many ladies who know who to swim in deep water, not to mention an ocean."

Jennifer waved him off. "Nah, it's no big deal. Where I come from, everyone knows how to swim. Including the girls. So what's this voyage all about?"

"Well," Rhince began. "King Caspian mad a vow to sail the seas beyond the Lone Islands in search of seven lords who were sent to look for undiscovered lands beyond the known seas. Because you see, none of them ever came back from their voyage."

"Why did he promise to find them?" Jennifer asked.

"I believe they were friends of his father. (His father is dead) and so I guess he feels that it is his duty to find them."

Jennifer nodded. "I see. So why are _you_ here, Rhince?"

For a second, Rhince looked distant, and there was a noble look in his eyes. "It has always been my dream to sail the seas in search of adventure. Then I would come back to Narnia and tell all my family and friends of the wonders that I have seen and experienced beyond the known seas."

There was silence. Not awkward silence like there had been up on deck with Caspian and the others, but rich silence. It was as if they knew each other so well, even though they had just met, that they didn't feel the need to say anything at that time.

After a while, Jennifer broke the silence. "That's cool," she said admiringly.

Rhince looked at her as if he were pleasantly surprised. "You think so?" Jennifer nodded. "Most people have laughed at that dream. They told me to stop daydreaming and start focusing on my _real_ future. But I strongly believe that _this_ is what Aslan has made me to do."

"Aslan?" Jennifer asked.

"The Great Lion who comes from the east. The King of all things. The creator of Narnia."

Jennifer lifted her eyebrows. "Oh."

* * *

**Author Note: Reviews would be nice. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Just so you guys know, I will be introducing the ages of some of the people in this chapter. Once again, I'm not making mistakes. This is AU and I'm doing it on**_** purpose.**_

**So I wasn't planning to upload chapter two and chapter three so soon, but I'm going to the ocean and I'll be gone for a week. I didn't want to leave you guys with only the first chapter, so I uploaded this one. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jennifer and Rhince talked for a while. Rhince found that he really enjoying himself despite the fact that Jennifer was four years younger than him. (Rhince was twenty.) She turned out to be very interesting to talk to. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be on duty at the tiller. Curious about the tiller and how it worked, Jennifer went with him.

Rhince and Jennifer came out of the bunk room, walked across the deck, and went on to the poop deck where the tiller was located. Extending from the poop deck was the woodwork of a dragon's tail extending behind the Dawn Treader. Round inside the tail, Jennifer saw a bench that ran through it. It was a cool architectural feature.

There was another man who was also on duty at the tiller. Rhince introduced him as Conican. Jennifer could tell that she was going to be good friends with him as well.

Rhince and Conican were more than happy to teach Jennifer all about the tiller.

The tiller was what the sailors used to steer the ship. It was usually powered by two men, but during storms or battles, it would be powered by three or four.

Once they had taught her everything there was to know about the tiller, Jennifer insisted that they let her try, so Rhince stood by and watched her and Conican work the tiller, occasionally giving her constructive criticism.

At this point, Edmund and Lucy led by Caspian and Drinian came walking up to them. Trailing a little bit behind them was the sulking Eustace.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Lyn," Drinian said. "We were just wondering where you wondered off to."

Jennifer sighed slightly annoyed, rolled her eyes and took a few steps away from the tiller, allowing Rhince to resume his work before he got in trouble for letting her do it. "It's Jennifer, remember?"

"Yes, of course," Drinian said. "I shall try to remember that."

"Yeah, you better," Jennifer said dryly.

Noticing a slight tension between Drinian and Jennifer, Caspian decided to speak. "Well anyway, who is hungry? I hear supper's almost ready."

Everyone agreed, saying that they were very hungry. So Jennifer left Rhince and Conican to their job and went off with the others to have supper.

…

They ate dinner in a room that had three long wooden tables with benches pulled up to them. This room was located below deck right next to the galley where the food was cooked. Edmund and Lucy enjoyed the meal immensely. It had been a whole year since they had had Narnian food. Eustace spat it out and complained, saying that it was nasty. Caspian and Edmund shared an annoyed glance with each other when Eustace did this.

Jennifer would have enjoyed the meal better if Drinian hadn't been there. He kept calling her "Miss" Lyn, or "Lady" Lyn. He claimed that this was just old habit to address women formerly and Jennifer pointed out that she wasn't a woman; she was still a teenager, and that it didn't make since to be so formal around someone who wasn't a queen or a great lady of some sort.

"Well, I still think," Drinian said. "That it is important to be polite to all young women, no matter how unimportant they are. It makes them feel as if they _are_ important." This came out of his mouth before he had time to realize what he was saying.

Jennifer's mouth dropped open. "I just said that I wasn't anyone of noble blood! That doesn't mean that I'm _unimportant!_"

With that, she stood up from the table and stormed out of the room before the meal was over.

…

Rhince and Conican were on the port side of the ship on the main deck outside. They were sitting on the floor with their backs leaning against the solid wooden rail that ran all the way down the deck and came up about four and a half feet so that sailors wouldn't fall off deck into the water.

They were silently enjoying watching the sunset (the sun was almost completely set, and there were already a few stars out and it was getting dark) when they saw Jennifer walking in their direction.

"Hello Jenny," Rhince said in a comical voice but when he noticed the look on her face, he realized that she was in no mood to joke. She was angry.

"What is wrong?" Conican asked, for he could see that something was troubling his friend.

"Drinian said that I was "unimportant," Jennifer said with a slight catch in her voice as if she was trying to keep herself from yelling. Apparently, she was _very_ angry.

"The captain would never say that," Rhince said, coming to Drinian's defense. "Maybe you just took the meaning of what he was saying the wrong way," he suggested.

"Yes," Conican chimed in. "You shouldn't feel bad because of that. Even if he _was_ saying what he meant…" Rhince glared at him. "… which I'm sure he _wasn't_… it's just one man's opinion. One man's opinion doesn't matter."

Jennifer shook her head. "But it's _not_ just one man's opinion. My dad has called me that too. Arr! Why do men have to be such jerks!?" Then she remembered that she was _talking_ to two men. "Oh, ah, no offense.

"None taken," Rhince said. Jennifer shrugged, but still looked as if she was very mad. Rhince felt that somehow he could relate to what she was feeling but because he knew how she felt.

"I know how you feel," Rhince said. "You know how my parents didn't support my dreams, but I didn't let their criticism stop me. I kept going. You can keep going too, and you've got me and Conican to help you. So maybe you shouldn't be so mad," he added with a grin.

Jennifer realized that they were right. Drinian was just one man, and she shouldn't waste her time being mad at him.

"Thanks guys," Jennifer said, finally calming down. "I feel better now."

For the rest of the night, the three of them stayed out on deck, talking and laughing, and looking up at the stars. During that one day, the three of them had become very good friends. Soon Jennifer forgot what Drinian said.

…

"And she says where she comes from, the girls where pants as much as the boys. All in all, she strikes me as very strange," Lucy finished.

When Jennifer had stormed out of the room, everyone had looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. They all thought that Jennifer was… err… different.

"Yes, and the way she speaks," Caspian was saying. "I can tell that she comes from a different place than you three," he said, referring to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace.

"Yes, it's obvious," Edmund agreed. "I _do_ wonder where she might have come from."

Eustace meanwhile said nothing. Inside, he thought that Jennifer was annoying. But then, he thought that _everyone_ on this ship was annoying. Annoying and rude.

"Are you alright, Drinian?" Lucy asked when she noticed he had a weird expression on his face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Drinian said quickly.

The discussion of Jennifer soon died out and they began talking of other things while they finished their supper. And the rest of the night was absolutely lovely for most of them.

…

Drinian didn't enjoy his night half as much as the others did. He was feeling guilty about making Jennifer Lyn angry and causing her to storm off without finishing her supper.

He had tried to address her as plain "Jennifer," but it really was his old habits that were now haunting him. The ladies and women that Drinian knew always loved it when he addressed them with such regality. Apparently, Jennifer took offense to that, and more importantly, what he had said.

Drinian didn't mean to say what he had said so bluntly. It had just come out. He would occasionally say things without thinking when he got nervous. Drinian was hardly ever nervous so it was a new experience to him. He was a warrior and a tough sea-going man. Men like him didn't get nervous easily. But Jennifer… something in her dark brown eyes… it just caused him to get nervous when she glared at him.

Maybe it was because he wasn't used to women glaring at him. For a moment, Drinian thought that Jennifer looked especially pretty when she glared at him. Her beautiful complexion mixed with a fiery temper and her brown hair whipping around her face when she quickly stood up and stormed out of the room…

Drinian found himself smiling.

…

The next few days were wonderful for the occupants of the Dawn Treader. Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and Jennifer's clothes were dried and ready for them the next day. Jennifer was glad to put her long black pants back on. They weren't desined to be tight around the legs like Caspian's were. She kept the red shirt though, because Caspian said he didn't like how it looked on him, but said it looked rather nice on her. (He didn't say outloud that he thought her old blue T shirt looked ugly.) And she really did look nice in Caspian's red one.

Lucy and Reepicheep passed the time by playing chess where Reepicheep usually won. Caspian and Edmund enjoyed talking about all random things, including the last time they had been in Narnia.

Jennifer avoided Drinian most of the time. She found herself spending a whole lot of time talking to Reepicheep. He had great stories to tell her about fights and battles. He got her so inspired that she asked him to teach her how to use a sword. Of course, we all know Reepicheep; he couldn't pass up such an offer to teach someone how to fence. And so she occupied most of her time doing that. In the end, she caught on so well that she was given a sword of her own. (Not one of Reepicheep's though, because his are far too small for any human to use.)

The few days before they got to the Lone Islands were mostly peaceful if you don't count the time when Reepicheep challenged Eustace to a dual for swinging him around on his tail.

Jennifer and the cook who was in charge of the galley became good friends. This was mostly because Jennifer spent a lot time eating. This was a habit of hers. When she was bored or upset, she ate. This caused her to get to know the cook (whose name was Twarn) very well indeed.

All this was very fun and exciting for everyone. But the most exciting thing was when they finally sighted the Lone Islands.

* * *

**Author Note: Remember, any slight differences that you see in the describing of the ship are not mistakes. It's very unlikely that I could unconsciously make a mistake concerning the accuracy of something in Narnia. I've read those books so many times. **

**So anyway, PLEASE review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thanks for the few reviews I've gotten. They make me happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rhince, Lucy and Jennifer were all talking when they heard the lookout shout to the rest of the ship that the Lone Islands had been sighted. The three of them rushed down to the main deck to see as close as possible. Caspian, Drinian, Reepicheep and Edmund were already there.

Jennifer, in an attempt to get a better view of the distant islands, didn't pause, but ran right past the others onto the high front deck, and climbed onto the woodwork that was the carved dragon's neck at the front of the ship. To keep her balance, she squatted down (very un-ladylike, Drinian, who was watching, noticed) and held onto the wooden scales of the dragon's neck. This way, she got a much better view.

Drinian, as I said before, was watching all this and worried that she might loose her balance and fall. So he came to the front deck and yelled up to her.

"Jennifer!" (He was careful to use her first name only.) "Come down; it is dangerous up there."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Like I care," she mumbled. Over the past few days, she had come to despise the Captain more and more.

When Drinian saw that she was ignoring him, he tried again. "Listen Miss," he said in a sterner voice. "I am Captain of this ship…"

"Good for you," Jennifer called down.

"_And_," Drinian continued, angry that she was interrupting him, "I have the authority to order you down. Now come back down to the deck, _immediately_."

Jennifer gave an annoyed sigh and slid down the neck, landing on her feet in front of Drinian. "Okay, Captain Grumpy," she laughed, in an attempt to make him angry. It worked.

Before Drinian could respond, she swiftly walked back down the stairs to where the others were and walked off with Conican. Drinian gave a tired sigh and rubbed his hand across his face. He had just been worried about Jennifer's safety, and she got all angry. Why did she have to be so difficult? Sometimes he thought that she was harder to handle than that annoying brat, Eustace. Good thing she was attractive, because that was the only thing going for her as far as Drinian was concerned.

She was so disobedient, rude… and her temper was definitely a problem. Any woman with a speck of honorable blood in her veins would try to cover up her temper and inner feelings as well as she could.

But not Jennifer. No, she had _deliberately_ tried to anger him. Such rudeness was never heard of in Narnia. Young girls were taught this long before they reached Jennifer's age.

Drinian soon found that he was trying to convince himself that he hated Jennifer as much as she seemed to hate him. He didn't know what came over him. Why was he trying to find out every single thing that was wrong with her? Everyone had flaws…

"_But not as many as __her__,"_ Drinian found himself thinking angrily. Hopefully she wouldn't prove troublesome once they reached the islands.

…

When they finally came to the first island, (its name was Felimath) Caspian suggested that the _Dawn Treader_ drop them off on it and let them walk across the island and have the ship pick them up on the other side. Felimath was a deserted island, and there really wasn't a reason to land on it, but Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and especially Eustace were getting tired of the ship and wished to stretch their legs.

"Would you like to accompany us?" Caspian asked Jennifer.

"Sure," she said. Her intent was to get as far away from "Captain Bossy" as possible.

"Good." Caspian then turned to Eustace. "And you'll come, will you?" he asked in a friendly manner.

Eustace smirked. "Anything to get off this blasted boat."

"Blasted?" said Drinian, seemingly amused. "How do you mean?"

"In a civilized country like where I come from," Eustace began. "The ships are so big that when you're inside, you wouldn't know that you were at sea at all."

"In that case," Caspian said, "You might as well just stay ashore. Drinian, lower the boat."

Jennifer leaned over to Eustace. "I know what you mean about those big ships. I've been on them twice. They _are_ nicer than this, I have to admit."

Eustace threw his hands up in the air. "Finally, a decent person who understands logic!"

Everyone looked at them questioningly. Jennifer paused. "Actually, I'm failing my logic class."

Drinian and Jennifer glared at each other when she went past him into the boat with the others, and she was pleasantly surprised when Reepicheep joined them.

Sure, she was friends with the others, but with Reepicheep she had a deeper friendship, and she enjoyed his company much more. He wasn't afraid to act, or say what he thought, unlike the others were all polite and (at times) prissy.

Jennifer usually judged people harshly like this when she was mad. In truth she thought that Caspian and Edmund were honorable people (even though they talked like her Grandpa) and Lucy was nice. Eustace… well, she couldn't judge Eustace nicely even if she tried. (Who could?)

When the boat landed on Felimath's beach, Jennifer and Reepicheep were first to jump onto the sand. Caspian sent the boat back to the ship, and the six of them started out on their walk.

It was pleasant to get off the ship, and it was Jennifer's first time to be on land in this world she had come to.

Soon, they started heading inland and up a fairly steep hill. They walked for a while until they could no longer see the _Dawn Treader_.

"Hullo!" Edmund said presently. "What's this?"

A little farther up ahead, there was a band of six or seven rough looking men, all armed, sitting beside a tree.

"I don't trust them," Jennifer said immediately.

"Don't tell them who we are," Caspian said suddenly.

"And pray your Majesty why not?" Reepicheep asked.

"My question exactly," Jennifer agreed.

"It just occurred to me," Caspian replied. "That no one here can have heard from Narnia for a long time. It's just possible that they may not still acknowledge our over-lordship. In which case, it might not be well to be known as the king."

"Oh come on," Jennifer said exasperatedly. "What's the big deal? Are you _afraid?_"

"No I am _not_…" Caspian started.

"I agree with the lady, sire," Reepicheep chimed in. "We have our swords."

"Yes, Reep, I know we have," said Caspian. "But if it is a question of re-conquering the three islands, I'd prefer to come back with a rather larger army."

"Yeah, okay whatever," Jennifer sighed, but she saw that Reepicheep had seen the wisdom in this.

Well she hadn't.

They were getting quite close to the seven men now. One of whom called out to them, "A good morning to you."

"And a good morning to you," Caspian returned his greeting. "Is there still a Governor of the Lone Islands?"

"To be sure there is," said the man. "Governor Gumpas. His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven. But you'll stay and drink with us?"

Caspian thanked him and said that they would.

"I still don't trust him," Jennifer said warningly in his ear.

"Neither do I," Caspian whispered back to her. "But I cannot refuse. We must be polite."

Jennifer threw up her hands in an exasperated gesture. "Politeness again! What is _with_ you people? No one cares about being polite." Caspian stared at her as if he was shocked. "Well not where I come from," Jennifer said in return to his stare.

The six of them came and sat down with the men, but they weren't able to have a sip of the drinks offered them. As soon as they were distracted drinking, the dark haired man who had addressed him gave a nod to his companions, and soon they were engaged in a violent scuffle.

Jennifer, who had refused the drink they had given to her, and had also remained standing (she didn't trust them) was more prepared than the others. She quickly drew her sword, and the training that Reepicheep had given her finally came in handy. She had soon engaged one of the men into a fight of their own. But in a real quick flash, he threw a knife at her (not directly, but at her sword arm) and it grazed the side of her arm.

The pain caused her to drop her sword and look at the wound which had turned out to be a gash, with blood dripping from it.

"Oh no you didn't," Jennifer said, in a tone she had heard Drinian use a lot when speaking to her. But now that she was disarmed, they had no trouble in binding her like the others. "Apparently, you did," Jennifer mumbled after she had been tied.

Reepicheep, meanwhile, was still engaging in a scuffle. "Coward! Poltroon!" squeaked Reepicheep. "Give me back my sword and free my paws if you dare!"

"Whew!" whistled the slave merchant (for that is what he was.) "It can talk! Well I never did. Blowed if I take less than two hundred crescents for him."

"So that's what you are," said Caspian. "A kidnapper and a slaver. I hope you're proud of it."

Jennifer blinked and slightly raised her eyebrows. "Do they still _have_ people like that?" she whispered to Lucy.

"Yes," she said, and Jennifer then saw that she was holding back tears. "And now we shall be sold as slaves too!"

Jennifer took two steps backwards. (She was never one for getting into emotional drama and the like.) "Whoa okay, chill out," she said in an attempt to keep her from crying. She couldn't stand seeing people crying.

When she Jennifer saw that she wasn't doing a very good job, she turned her attention back to the slaver who was speaking to Caspian.

"Now, now, now, don't you start any jaw. The easier you take it, the pleasanter it will be all around, see?"

"Weird man say what?" Jennifer said. _"'Don't start any jaw?'"_ she thought._ "Where did __that__ line come from?"_

"Where will you take us?" Lucy said, getting the words out with some difficulty.

"Over to Narrowhaven," the slaver replied. "For the market tomorrow."

"Great," Jennifer said to herself. "I'm gonna be sold like some bag of potato chips." Then she turned to Caspian. "Told you I didn't trust them."

"Oh don't rub it in," Caspian said, angry at himself for not seeing this coming.

* * *

**Author Note: There you are, folks! Chapter four. Please REVIEW! I'm getting lots of hits, but hardly anything in the review category.**

**Thank you to StaR-758 and ****Amera Aiyana Walker**** for being nice, and taking the time to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I haven't included a disclaimer, so here it is. All Narnian things belong to C.S. Lewis, Jennifer Lyn belongs to be (if you want to borrow her, please let me know) and the song that will be used in this chapter is by Miley Cyrus and unfortunatelly doesn't belong to me.**

**Now, with that out of the way, I give you chapter five!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The walk was very unpleasant considering that they were all tied together with some rope, and Eustace wouldn't stop talking… that is until one of the men shut him up. Reepicheep also had his share of talking, but soon was overcome with ten different things that he wanted to say all at once, and this drove him to silence.

Jennifer was really angry for not being able to escape. Her hate for these slavers was just driving her over the edge! Afraid that she would get so angry that she would do or say something foolish, she tried to calm herself down, reminding her that whatever happened was God's will and he was watching over her. This got her feeling a little better.

"_Well at least things can't get any worse,"_ she thought to herself. Unfortunately, I _did_ get worse.

It happened when they reached the dock and were about to board a ship. A man came up, asking how much Caspian cost. (Once again, Jennifer thought how stupid this whole slave thing was.)

In the end, they ended up getting separated from Caspian and he said goodbye to the others. Lucy began to cry and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"_Okay apparently things __can__ get worse…"_

"Cheer up," Caspian said over his shoulder as he was led off. "I'm sure it will all right in the end."

"Says you," Jennifer called back. "I _told_ you that I didn't trust them!"

"Stop rubbing it in!" Caspian yelled.

After he left, they were put inside the ship locked down below with some other unfortunate people who were obviously going to be sold as slaves too.

Jennifer sighed as she sat down with the others. They shared her sigh and looked around. It was darker down here, but not too dark that they couldn't see. The other people were sitting down as well, and others (like Lucy) were crying.

Jennifer tried to block out all the noise, but this was very hard to do. She decided to sing a song. (She personally didn't think her singing voice was all that good, but singing was something she liked to do. She even got in trouble at school once for singing during a class when she had gotten bored and forgotten where she was.)

"Don't let no small frustration ever bring you down  
No, no, no, no  
Just take a situation and turn it all around…"

"What are you _doing?_" Eustace asked her as if she had said something really wrong.

"Singing," Jennifer said in a voice that meant to say 'Isn't it obvious?' And she continued her singing as if no one else was there.

"With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Staying sad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break  
Laugh about and you'll see…

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock…"

She kept singing until she came to the second verse and she had to stop because she couldn't remember the rest of the song.

"That is a very unusual song," Edmund said.

Jennifer laughed. "What? It's a very normal song!"

"No," Edmund said. "I mean the melody of the song. I have never heard it before."

"It's called rock 'n roll. The best kind of music out there."

"Can you teach me the song?" Lucy asked.

Jennifer looked at her. She had finally stopped crying, and if teaching her the song would keep her from starting up again, Jennifer would be happy to teach her.

And so she sang the part of the song that she knew again and taught Lucy the words. It was hard for her to get it because of the style of the song that she was not used to. But finally after a while, they were able to sing it together without stopping to remind Lucy of the words.

Edmund watched this thoughtfully. Jennifer was getting stranger and stranger with everything she did… but there was something refreshing about that. She wasn't like other girls… women… people. She had a _newness_ about herself. Everything she did was something he had never seen before. It kept things… almost exciting.

And unlike Lucy, she didn't cry. Instead she had sung a song with very inspiring lyrics. Maybe Caspian was right… things may turn out all right. After all, anything could happen.

During half of the first hour, Eustace wouldn't stop talking. He blamed everything that happened on everyone else but himself. But when he saw that no one was listening to him, he finally withdrew himself into silence.

Some of the other prisoners who were seated closer to them heard the song that Lucy and Jennifer were singing, and saw their happy faces. When asked why they were so happy, Lucy answered that singing this happy song made her feel free.

This was a feeling that everyone wanted to feel. And soon they found themselves teaching the whole rest of the prisoners the song. Edmund even got caught up in it and started singing the song with them.

It was fun when they had all learned the song. (Of course, only part of it for as I said before, Jennifer could only remember half of the song.) They all clapped to keep up the energy, and some of the others turned out to know a little bit about music, and they were able to harmonize. Soon they were all singing, and it sounded very nice indeed.

Edmund, Lucy and Jennifer found that they were enjoying themselves, and Eustace simply watched all this, not knowing what to do.

…

"Your Majesty, where are all the others?" Drinian asked Caspian when the came on board. "And who is this man?"

Caspian told Drinian of how they had been captured by slavers, and that the man standing next to him, had bought him, and then turned out to be Lord Bern, one of the seven lords that they were looking for.

When Drinian heard what had happened to the others, he insisted that they attack the slave ship, board her, and rescue the others, but Lord Bern told him that this would be a foolish move and that they had to be more clever than that.

When Lord Bern told Drinian the plan that he had in mind, Drinian couldn't help but let a slight devious grin play across his face. This could turn out to be quite enjoyable.

"I see," he said, rubbing his hands together. As he made plans with Bern, Caspian realized how long it would be before they could rescue them.

"I just feel sorry that we cannot save them now," Caspian said. Suddenly, he lost his temper and kicked a nearby stool across the deck. "I should have listened to Jennifer! She knew right from the beginning."

Drinian snorted. "Jennifer? Why she has less sense than that little annoyance, Eustace."

Caspian whirled around. "No she hasn't!" he said angrily, coming to her defense. "She's smarter than you give her credit for. You just dislike her for reasons that I know not…"

"She started it!" Drinian blurted out before he realized how childish this declaration was.

"But you are four years her elder. You should have known better."

Drinian knew that Caspian was right… but it was so hard to be nice to Jennifer when she glared at him every time she looked in his direction.

Caspian shook his head sadly. "At this very moment they're probably somewhere in a dark place worried and scared, perhaps thinking that there is no hope…"

…

All the soon-to-be-slaves fell to the floor laughing breathlessly. They had just finished singing the song, only this time, they had danced to it as well, and somewhere near the middle of the song, someone (his name was Roarick) had started doing some really intense moves. They had all spread out in a circle around him and Jennifer got some of them cheering, "Go Roarick, go Roarick," while the others continued singing the song. And at the very end, a dance off had somehow started between Roarick, and another guy called Timion. So by the time the song had ended everyone was breathless and laughing uncontrollably.

Up on deck, the slavers wondered why the prisoners were laughing.

* * *

**Author Note: And thus, chapter five is complete. And I need some reviews; I got NONE on chapter four. This is very upsetting. **

**The song used in this chapter is called Life's What You Make It by Miley Cyrus. **


End file.
